<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting the Past by Cosmic_Files</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252631">Visiting the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files'>Cosmic_Files</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Honesty, Past, Past Relationships, Truth, relationship, reliving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When I found out that there was a deleted scene where Rita had an affair with with Ed Tucker? I had to write this. This is my take on how I think the relationship went with tucker. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be. I will try to post a new chapter each week. I am excited and I hope that you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun, Rita Calhoun/ Ed Tucker, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shiraz with a Side of Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivia felt shock enter her system as she watched Rita Calhoun walk through the door, instantly taking control. Truth be told, she hadn’t been so relieved to see another woman in the room, besides herself. After she heard Tucker call Rita by her first name, and had a peculiar look on his face, she honestly hadn’t heard anything else that was said. She wanted to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p>“We will see you in twenty four hours,” Rita said firmly, touching Olivia’s shoulder softly as she walked out the door with her. She threw an annoyed glance at Tucker before she followed Olivia out. </p><p>She handed Olivia her jacket as they left. Olivia stayed quiet as they walked a block or two in silence, “I can’t afford you.” Olivia glanced at her. </p><p>“I know. Someone else has retained me for you.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>Rita glanced at her, “You look you need a drink. Come on.” </p><p>“I don’t want a drink.” Olivia shook her head. </p><p>Rita stopped and looked at her, “You are currently being questioned as to whether or not you murdered a person who should have been six feet under the moment he was born. Or at least started to show signs. You just got done explaining why you didn’t get raped by a man who wanted to hurt you in a way you wouldn’t be able to come back from. As of right now, he is succeeding. Let’s get a drink.” </p><p>Olivia opened and closed her mouth, and decided not to protest. Instead, she followed Rita into the cab.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rita figured Olivia would want to go somewhere that she wouldn’t be known. So, instead she decided to take Olivia to her usual spot, DuBois. She loved the french food and knew that her job would pay since she was with a client. A win for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia stared at her glass of shiraz for a moment before taking a sip. She was grateful that Rita was ordering them an appetizer. She watched the way the woman took a slow sip of her old fashioned. She admired the way she commanded a room, “If this were another life, I would want to be your best friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita gave a small smile, “If this were another life, we would be on the same side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am established,” Rita answered honestly, “I am too old to have to re-establish myself.” Rita looked at her curiously, “What do you want to ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed called you by your first name. He doesn’t do that with lawyers. Hell, he is known for calling people by their last name only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita took a deep breath, knowing that Olivia was anything but stupid. She took another sip of her drink before looking at her, “Ed and I-well we had a brief affair that lasted eight months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia thanked the waiter before leaning back in her chair. That was the last thing she ever expected to come out of Rita’s mouth, “Well...I think this...” Olivia shook her head. She felt like she wasn’t able to formulate a sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita leaned forward, ripping off a piece of bread before smearing some brie cheese. She knew when to wait and when to speak. Something the courtroom had taught her very well. She leaned back, watching Olivia process the information she just presented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago was this?” Olivia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-I ended things four months ago. I realized because of our jobs, it would never work. I respect him too much to drag him through something that doesn’t work. What else would you like to know?” Rita watched Olivia take a long drink of her Shiraz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia, honestly didn’t care about the relationship. She cared about her current situation. She flicked her eyes up, looking Rita in the eyes, “Is this going to effect how well you work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A corner of Rita’s mouth turned upwards as she looked at her, “No. What Ed and I had is over. I don’t care who he dates. I don’t care who he fucks. That relationship was doomed when it started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia couldn’t help but smile as she visibly relaxed, “I appreciate that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am happy to put you at ease. Now, I will need to know what was said before I arrived. I am sorry to make you relive that, but if we want this over, we are going to have to get some work done.” Rita said sincerely. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sparring Responses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One year earlier...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita sat at her usual spot at the Brew House. The scent of coffee surrounded her As well as various sounds of music, dishes, and the calling of orders. She was buried in her work, as usual. While she preferred her office over this, she wanted to have a change of scenery today. She took a sip of her latte, before making a note on her case file. She felt her jaw twitch as she heard the chair across from her scrape against the floor. Did anyone ask anymore before taking anymore? Rita tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, “Whatever it is that you are advocating for, I am not interested in. Just because I am sitting by myself does not mean I want to be bothered.” Rita stated. This wouldn’t have been the first time it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita looked up, and felt shock as she stared at the person sitting across from her. This was the last person that she would have ever suspected to be across from her. If anything she thought it was Rafael. She inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring as her question clawed at the back of her teeth. She knew that she used her questions as a defense mechanism. Rita knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to use it against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I noticed that you were sitting by yourself, so I thought I should join you. I really hope that isn’t too much of an issue.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward Tucker. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Rita tilted her head slightly as she crossed her arms over her deep green blazer. She leaned backwards into her chair as she studied his face. The last thing that she would ever be is a fool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed could hear her sarcasm and couldn’t help but smile at her, “Do you ever have a day where you don’t question everything?” He paused to take a sip of his coffee, “Actually this isn’t what you think it is. This is personal business.” Ed watched the way her shoulders relaxed as she uncrossed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you looking for a lawyer?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually a date,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita nearly blew her coffee into her face. She was shocked by how bold he was, but at the same time found it refreshing. Most men could not even ask her a question because of her strong personality. She tried to cover the blunder with a cough before she set her glass down, “You are asking me out on a date.” Rita clarified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would like to join me on one, yes. If not, I understand and I will leave now. Then we can both pretend that this never happened and you can go on, doing whatever it is that you do in your free time.” Ed leaned back, running his hand along his thigh as he watched her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita felt the corner of her mouth turn upwards slightly.She could feel how strong he could be just from the way he looked at her. To say the least, his gaze was piercing. She knew, just by looking at the way his shirt fit him, that he took care of himself. That was something that she could appreciate because she was the same way. She contemplated his question, holding his eye contact as she looked at him. Rita grabbed her briefcase, pulling her card out as she wrote her personal cell number on it, “You have one date to impress me. Goodluck,” She slid the card across to him as she enjoyed the way that he smiled. She also enjoyed making a man squirm if she was unsure about him. As far as she could tell, he wasn’t though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed accepted the card, nodding, “I can at least promise you I won’t waste your time. I will see you saturday,” He smiled as he stood. He took a couple steps towards her, before leaning down next to her ear, “Wear something comfortable.” He murmured in her ear before he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita felt the goosebumps raise on her arms as she watched him walk away. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t slightly turned on and incredibly intrigued. Sure, she had noticed him before, but not in so much detail. She looked down at her pile of paperwork and knew that she wasn’t going to get anything else done, at least not here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Well shit,” She muttered under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita glanced at her phone as she heard it vibrate. She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards as she saw Ed’s name flash across her phone. This is the last thing that she would have ever expected to feel but after their interaction at the coffee shop, she was extremely curious as to what his plan could possibly be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ed: How does 5 in the evening work? I know it’s early, but trust me.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Rita: You told me wear comfortable clothes and then you asked if 5, on a saturday, is too early. Is this your plan to murder me? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ed: Absolutely not. I just need to make sure that you will be able to keep up with me.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita was in the middle of her response only glancing up, when she heard the knock. She nodded as her assistant, “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Barba is here. He said that he needs to talk to you. I don’t know about what, but he said that it was important and that you would want to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita could feel a headache blossom at the base of her neck. She suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she set her phone, screen side down, “Go ahead and send him in.” She sighed deeply. She wanted to smack her old friend before she even laid eyes on him. Rita knew him well enough to know that the only reason why he would drag himself across town to deliver papers is because he was going to drop a bomb. The only difference, this time, was that she wouldn’t give him the reaction he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael walked in, feeling as though he was walking on air. He finally had an opponent that challenged him as well as not taking his shit. He couldn’t ask to be up against a more challenging defense attorney, “Rita,” He smiled as her assistant closed the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rafael?” She leaned back in her chair as she looked at him. Her annoyance wasn’t hidden.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...I know that you like to think your client, Mr. Archer is innocent, but tell me this,” He opened his briefcase as he pulled out a file, dropping it on her desk as leaned back in his chair, “How come he never told you that he liked to film himself?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita opened the file, instantly feeling her stomach clench. This was definitely something that he hadn’t disclosed. She wanted to smack Mr. Archer in the back of his head, shutting the file after looking at all the screen grabs. She kept her face neutral as she looked at Barba, “How did you obtain these?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, when you are terrible to your staff, it’s easier to get secrets out. Fifteen years, that is what I will offer. Or, we present this to the judge and he could get possibly twenty-five years at the minimum.” Barba waved his arms out in front him, “You tell me what works best for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita felt her anger boil in the pit of her stomach, “I need to speak to my client,” She dropped the file atop her desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That offer is good for only forty-eight hours. Call me when you have a decision made.” Rafael stood, “As always, it’s a pleasure to see you Rita,” He grinned before turning on his heel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita watched him swagger out and felt furious. However, her anger wasn’t directed at Barba. It was directed at her client. She warned him not to withhold anything. Yet, he didn’t listen, “Benjamin? Can you please get Mr. Don Archer on the phone?” She rubbed her temple as she searched her desk for tylenol with her other hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Axing Beers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita finished tying her low cut converses up before adjusting her black jeans. She walked to her dresser, going through her tops before deciding on a cerulean v-neck shirt. She laid out a sweater, just in case, before walking towards the mirror. She never envisioned herself going on a date with <em> the </em>Edward Tucker, but she felt a little excitement in going on this date. </p><p>Rita bit her bottom lip before she started to braid her hair. Rita couldn’t remember the last time she had worn her hair in a braid. Rita applied mascara as well as a light shade of pink. Rita grabbed her sweater before putting some food into a dish, giving her dog Sunshine a scratch under her chin, “Be a good girl,” She smiled as she looked at her dog with a curt knock. </p><p>Rita opened the door, leaning against the frame, her hand on her hip, “Five on the dot,” She smirked. </p><p>“Course,” He ran his eyes over her form, “I have never seen you in jeans.” </p><p>“Most people don’t get that privilege. Wanna meet Sunshine? Or do we have to leave on time?” </p><p>“Sunshine?” Ed Grinned. </p><p>“Sunshine! Come here girl!” Rita made kissing sounds as paws clicked over the hardwood floor as a dark blonde golden retriever appeared by Rita’s side. </p><p>“Well hello there,” Ed smiled, crouching to accept the dogs kisses and scratching her ears, “You are just as beautiful as your mom.” He glanced up at Rita before giving the dog a pat on it’s ribcage as he brought himself to his full height. </p><p>“I didn’t know dogs looked like their owners.” </p><p>“I call it as I see it. Ready to go?” </p><p>“Yes,”Rita kissed Sunshine atop her head before following Ed down the stairs, “Are you going to tell me where we are going?” </p><p>“Have you ever thrown an axe before?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” She glanced both ways as she followed him towards the subway. </p><p>“An axe. Have you ever thrown one before?” Ed place his hand on the small of her back, using his MTA card to swipe for both their fairs. </p><p>“Uhm, no. I haven’t. I feel like I should be concerned.” Rita glanced back, feeling nervous.</p><p>“No, no. You struck me as a person who could drink and liked to try new things.” </p><p>Rita smirked as she looked up at him, holding on to the pole as the train started, “Have you been profiling me?” </p><p>“A little,” He smirked. </p><p>“Well, you’re right,” She smirked back, standing on her tiptoes to gain more leverage, “And if I have enough fun, who knows what I am capable of.” She searched his face, admiring that he wasn’t backing down. </p><p>“I hope I give you immense pleasure tonight,” Ed grinned, squeezing her hip,”This is our stop.” </p><hr/><p>Rita screamed, clapping as she finally figured out how to make the axe stick in the wood, “Yes!” She grinned. Rita took her beer from Ed, taking a long pull from her beer, “Beat that!” She grinned. </p><p>“Oh you’re walking cocky!” He laughed. </p><p>“I got a bullseye!” She enunciated her words by poking his chest. </p><p>“You catch on fast,” He smirked. </p><p>“I’m a lawyer. What do you expect?” Rita held his eye contact as she took another sip off her beer. </p><p>“Cute,” He smirked before stepping around her, throwing another axe. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I am kinda hungry.” </p><p>“Starved. Any ideas?” </p><p>“Do you like Cuban food?” </p><p>“Never had it,” Ed shrugged. </p><p>“Oh, you are in for a treat!” Rita finished off her beer, pulling out her wallet. </p><p>“No, no,” Ed waved her off, dropping down cash, “Lead the way.” </p><p>Rita intertwined their fingers, leading him down the street. She was surprised how easy it was to be with him. She never thought she would be with a cop. Ever. </p><p>“Have you ever had Vaca Frita?” </p><p>“Never even heard of it.” </p><p>“Do you only eat burgers?” Rita teased as they walked where Spanish was starting to be spoken more than English. </p><p>“Where are you taking me?” </p><p>“A little Cuban diner where it has recipes bounced down from Abuelita to Abuelita,” She grinned. </p><p>“You speak Spanish?” Ed questioned. </p><p>“Yes. I love Cuban culture. I spent a month down in Cuba. That was fun,” She winked, “Here we are!” She smiled. She walked up to the counter, “Hola! Una vaca frita, un arroz con pollo, un tamal, y dos buñelos. Gracias!” </p><p>Ed smirked, following her to the restaurant, “What did you just order us?” </p><p>“A whole spread. Do you want to get us a couple of beers? A couple of lime wedges maybe?” </p><p>“Sounds good,” He winked.</p><p>Rita grabbed them a table, enjoying the sun beating down on her skin. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes with a hint of a smile on her lips. She was enjoying today immensely. </p><p>“Rita? Rita Calhoun?” Rita opened her eyes, smiling. </p><p>“Miss. Barba!” </p><p>“Shhh, it’s Lucia!” </p><p>Rita stood, walking around the table bugging her tightly, “Hi Lucia.” </p><p>“Where have you been mi hija? You don’t come to dinners anymore.” Lucia pinched her cheek, “You’re getting too skinny!” </p><p>“Lucia, please!” She rolled her eyes with a smile, “You know mine and Rafael’s jobs make this hard for us.” </p><p>“So, no shop talk!” </p><p>“Maybe. Okay?” </p><p>“I miss you Rita. Rafael misses you,” She said softly. </p><p>Rita softened, “Look, here is what we will do, I am on a date tonight. I will give you a call on Sunday. Okay?” </p><p>“How about this Sunday? Rafi is coming. I am happy you’re on a date, but mark my words! You and Rafi are meant to be with each other.” </p><p>“Lucia, I appreciate your hope but that is the past.” Rita said softly as Ed came to stand next to Rita, handing her the beer. </p><p>“Mm. Te comportas! Get home safe!” </p><p>Rita smiled as she hugged her tightly, “I will call you!” Rita promised before turning to Tucker, “Hungry?” </p><p>“Who was that?” </p><p>“Old friend.” </p><p>Rita smiled as their number was called, “Shall we eat?” Rita found herself enjoying the conversation, the flirting, the food, and the sexual tension. Rita finished off her water, leaned into Ed, their noses almost brushing. </p><p>“I am having a really good time Rita.” </p><p>“Me too,” Rita smiled as she searched his eyes, “How about we head back?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” He smiled, helping her throw out the trash. </p><p>Rita intertwined their fingers, walking towards the corner, “Let’s get a cab this time? What made you ask me out?” </p><p>“Sure.” Ed gently tugged her to face him, “You’re strong, sexy, funny, mysterious, but honest.” </p><p>Rita didn’t miss the way his eyes had flicked to her lips. She stepped closer to him, “You’re honest too. I like that in you.” She smiled as he played with her brain. She flinched slightly, laughing at how a simple cab horn made her jump, “Okay,” She laughed as Ed hailed a cab. </p><p>“What made you say yes? At first you thought I was going to kill you.” He smirked. </p><p>Rita slid into the open door, grinning to herself, “Well I have never been told dress casual for an early date,” She smirked, “What else should I expect?” </p><p>Tucker laughed, “Not that! I am a cop!” </p><p>“Like I haven’t heard that before?” She smirked. </p><p>“Very funny,” Ed smirked, placing a hand on her knee, “Have you ever seen the show Golden Girl?” </p><p>“Do I breath?” </p><p>Ed snorted, “You are Sophia Petrillo.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not,” She grinned. </p><p>“Definitely a compliment! She is the best character on the show!” </p><p>“No, Betty White is definitely one of the best characters there is!” Rita smirked, feigning shock. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can carry on now.” He smirked. </p><p>“What made you pick axe throwing of all things?” </p><p>“I have never done it before. I thought it would be fun. Did you have a good time?”</p><p>Rita smiled, “This is one of the best dates I have had in a long time.” </p><p>“Should we extend it?” </p><p>“What do you have in mind?” </p><p>“How about we take Sunshine for a walk?” Ed squeezed her knee, as the cab came to a stop. </p><p>Rita looked at him, smiling, “I would like that.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy, this as much as I am going to enjoy writing this mini series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>